Mei Pulcher
by Nikky
Summary: A/U.They are Elites in their highschool, both rich, beautiful, and ruthless. But when one isn't willing to bend to another's demand, the struggle to see who is more powerful in the game of popularity begins.


Title: Mei Pulcher  
  
By: Nikky  
  
Note To Reader: This is an alternate universe, there is no sailor business, its pure reality. This story is based on power, betrayal, hatred, friendship, jealousy, and above all love. Pretty complex huh? Anyways as you might have known, the main characters in this story is Serena and Darien, who are both seniors at Highschool. And both are elites in their highschool. (An elite as a word used to describe someone popular) And the only way to become an elite, is to be: One rich, two beautiful, and the third ruthless.  
  
.:. Prologue .:.  
  
I wasn't born to be popular, I never had the figure and I never liked to gossip. I was just one of those nice blondes, that would look like the girl next door. But somehow others didn't think so, so at the very end I became one of the most popular girls in the school. To be serious, I don't how I did it, I guess I just didn't want to continue my life in a facade where I pretended to be someone else. I used to enjoy wearing baggy clothing, finding those tight halters and short mini skirts were to revealing. But somehow, some point in my life, one of my friends convinced me to buy a few scandalous shirts and skirts. And when I wore them, I felt, flattering, beautiful, sexy, and in control. And so the change began, and here I am now. As an elite, standing before you.  
  
Holding the binder close to my chest, I walked down the hallway. Usually walking down the main hall would be a pain in the ass, no one would move, you would just become another grain of sand on the beach, smashed and nudged till your whole body was sore, but I wasn't another grain of sand. All I had to do was cough slightly, and people would back up. Amazing wasn't it? As soon as I got to the end of the hall, I was grabbed by the arm. I was defiantly going to get a bruise there, but so was the one who caused it. Lifting my head, I stared bravely at my abuser. He was fairly tall, with black hair that looked tainted with blue highlights, bringing out the color of his eyes. "My, my, my if it isn't Mr. Shields himself." I smirked, as I yanked my arm from his grip. He then tilted his head, which I took as a greeting. Darien wasn't much of a talker but his looks made up for it. "I'm having a party." He voiced softly, with a thick British accent. "And?" I questioned, frowning slightly. If all he wanted to tell me was that he was having a party, then he shouldn't have bothered. "I would be pleased if you came as my date." He whispered, as he leaned his face closer to my. His eyes showed no emotion, but me, hell I was surprised three ways to sunday. As I've told you Darien isn't much of a talker, but another thing I didn't mention is that even after three years at this god damned highschool, he still has not asked or so much as showed interest in a girl. So yes I was bloody proud that it was me, and I felt like showing it, but I didn't. Want to know why? Because that was me, that was one of the main reasons how I got to be popular. I was a mystery and I wasn't going to change it for some guy who looked so good that he could have been edible. Nope, definitely not. So I did what I did best, I asked. "Really?" Keeping my voice void of all emotions, especially my surprise. He nodded, so that a strand of black hair fell forward. Framing his face almost to near perfection. "Would you?" He asked in return, his voice also empty. I couldn't help but smile, at least he passed my first test. He could get past my emotionless self, and that was a lot to ask for from a guy. So as the nice person that I am, I agreed, but then I began to notice the distance between our bodies, we where a little too close for my comfort. And not to say at the least, that my hand which was pressed against his chest, was the only thing keeping what distance we had. I think he noticed too, since he gave off that sly smirk, that told the world that he was up to something. And before I could protest or comprehend what he was planning, he leaned down, and landed a very chaste kiss on my lips. As he lifted his head, I could do nothing but stare at him in shock. The kiss was good, his lips were soft as feathers as he brushed them against my. But no matter how good a kiss could be, I sure as hell would have enjoyed it a lot more, if it was with my consent. He didn't seem to have lost an discomfort, that he had not asked me, he seemed almost as if he was home, but I certainly wasn't. "Don't. Kiss. Me. Again." I sneered. For a moment I thought I saw joy pass through his eyes, but it had to be my imagination, and if it wasn't then Darien was definitely insane. "As mei pulcher demands." Darien whispered his voice caressing my skin, as he gave a low bow, and made his way down the crowded hallway, letting me see his back, and how well his pants fit.  
  
---TBC-  
  
I hope you enjoyed chapter one, please review. I would love to hear what you thought of my beginning and if I should change anything or if I should continue. 


End file.
